


Nightmares Defeat

by Nobody13XIII



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fear of Death, Friendship/Love, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody13XIII/pseuds/Nobody13XIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas has had a tough existence. The least you would expect are a few lingering nightmares... SoRox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Defeat

**Nightmares Defeat, alternatively named Sweet Dreams Triumph**

Roxas' life had never been easy. He had been born into an organization that used him and abused him. He had lost his best friends, actually losing his memories of them altogether, forgetting the people who mattered most to him. And then he had been given a new life, only to have it shattered and been forced to merge with Sora to save them both. He'd gone through hell, only to have everything he'd ever hoped for come crashing down around him.

So yeah, Roxas had lived a tough life. It wasn't hard to foresee the nightmares that soon plagued him.

Nothingness.

Roxas floated in it, desperately trying to cling to something, anything. He was searching for an escape, a way to get out of this void, this black hole that was tearing him apart. Soon he wasn't breathing, the air being sucked out into the void. Xemnas had caught up with him, he had thrown him into the void, vowing to make him pay for his betrayal. Roxas panicked, flailing around in the emptiness. His lungs burned, and something in his chest pounded so hard he thought it would burst.

He screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed, until his throat burned as badly as his empty lungs. It didn't make sense, there was no air to scream with, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the pain.

"Help! Hayner! Pence! Olette!"

His head was throbbing, vision going black.

"Axel! Xion! Please! Help!"

The void was ripping him apart, ever piece of him was being torn away.

Sora couldn't know. He never would.

"Let me out, let me out! Sora!"

He was going to die, to fade away, and Sora would never know.

"Roxy."

"Please…" His voice was gone now, a bare rasp as he exhaled the last of his precious air.

"Roxas!"

He could feel it now; he could feel himself fading away, feel as everything that he was-his powers, his body, his memories, his feelings-even the cold terror, the need to survive was slowly vanishing.

He felt himself go limp, the void suddenly closing in. Time seemed to slow down, then stop, as though the world had been submerged in jello. His closed one last time, and then there was nothingness.

"ROXAS!"

Roxas snapped up, chest heaving, eyes roaming the darkness, his chest cracking in pain as his brand new heart beat out a bullet paced melody. His arms instinctively wrapped around himself, making sure he was still here, to make sure he hadn't really faded this time. His bare chest was drenched in cold sweat, the sheets tangled at his waist. Something gently touched his back.

Roxas practically jumped out of bed, calling out to Oathkeeper and Oblivion, panic and adrenaline pumping back into him, but then there was a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly. He grappled blindly against them, desperately trying to get away, to escape, please somebody help, anybody help, please-

"Roxas, it's alright, calm down. You had a nightmare. It was just another nightmare, you're safe, I promise…" Somebody pressed a comforting kiss to Roxas' spine and tightened their arms, hushing his denial.

He knew those arms. He knew that voice to. And more importantly, he knew that heartbeat, gently pounding against him. Sora.

Gradually, Roxas ceased struggling the warm body and went limp, completely spent. His whole body was trembling from the force of the emotional onslaught the nightmare had given, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make himself stop.

Sora gently settled them back onto the bed, Sora on his back humming, Roxas curled into his side. He drew invisible patterns into Roxas' side, never saying a word, just humming and murmuring a wordless lullaby.

It was a long time before Roxas was finally ready to talk.

"I-I'm S-s-sorry." He stuttered, nearly biting off the tip of his tongue as he fought to get the words out. He always hated looking weak, but more importantly than that, he hated waking his other up, especially this early.

"Don't be." Sora whispered into Roxas' hair, looking down at him with concerned, sky blue eyes. "You never need to be sorry for this."

Yeah, yeah he did. But he knew Sora would never listen to that, would never believe him. So he stayed quiet, the trembling slowly starting to subside.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sora let his hand lingered over Roxas' chest, the beat instantly slowing, settling into a calm beat.

Roxas shook his head defiantly, digging his head into his others side. No, he didn't want to talk about it, not now or ever. Telling him would just give the nightmare life, would bring it out into the open, and that was something he couldn't let happen.

"Alright." Sora pulled Roxas even closer, burrowing his nose into the blonde spikes. "Then I'll do the talking, because anybody who says their fine after what you've been through is a liar. What you went through, no one should ever have to go through, and I mean nobody. But hey, there's a good part to everything that happened. You and I got together, and you managed to get your own Heart. That never would have happened if none of this had happened."

Sora, always Mr. Brightside. I managed a weak smile, pressing a hand against Sora's chest, trailing past his abs and up his chest, stopping at his heart. My home. I was safe here, safe with Sora.

"Yeah. I went through all that and ended up getting a brunette doofus and a horrible thing in my chest that makes go crazy, especially when I'm with you. I really lucked out didn't I?"

Sora let out a chuckle, giving his Nobody a shove, before holding him tight. Roxas' head migrated to Sora's collarbone, their hands entwining together, bodies wrapped together in a puzzle neither wanted to solve.

For a long time, the room was silent except for the sound of peaceful breathing and the quiet beating of a pair of hearts, perfectly in tune. Somehow Roxas' eyelids started to feel heavy again, sleep coming back for him in spite of another potential nightmare.

"I know that I wasn't meant to be the hero. I know that now. And I know that I can't save everybody…" Roxas frowned, blinking the tiredness out of his eyes to look up at his lover, certain that that raw tone, that genuine fear hadn't been there earlier. "But I'm always going to try. And I'm always going to be there for you Roxy, no matter what. I know it's not much, but I love you. It's not much, but it's what I'll always do, what I'll always give you. I hope it's enough."

Roxas rubbed his thumb over Sora's cheek, his heart pounding for an entirely different reason now. "It's enough. You're more than enough." Blue eyes met blue eyes, and Roxas placed a kiss on the brunette's lips. "You were always more than enough."


End file.
